jerrycomputerandelectronicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrent 8-Port USB 2.0/FireWire IEEE 1394 PCI Combo Adapter Card
Price: S$32 Info Sabrent 8-Port USB 2.0/FireWire IEEE 1394 PCI Combo Adapter Card Easily add Firewire and USB 2.0 capabilities to a PC with this 8-port combo PCI card! Four (4) external USB 2.0 ports, plus 1 internal USB 2.0 port, can support up to 127 devices at speeds up to 480 Mbps. Two (2) external IEEE 1394 Firewire ports, plus 1 internal port, have the ability to link up to 63 devices! IEEE 1394 ports work with Sony, Panasonic, Canon and many other DV camcorders, making this card ideal for digital video creating and editing! PLUS, there is an internal USB port to connect a front panel hub or Card reader to your computer. A FireWire Cable is included with this card. Specifications and Features Specifications *Easy plug-n-play connectivity and set-up *USB 2.0 data transfer rate up to 480 Mbps, IEEE 1394 data transfer rate up to 400 Mbps. *Fully backward-compatible with USB 1.1 devices *(5) USB 2.0 ports support: (4) External ports, (1) Internal Port *(2) Firewire IEEE1394 ports (external), (1) Internal Port *32-bit, 33MHz PCI interface compliant with PCI Plug-n-Play 2.1 *Hot-plug-able feature allows you to connect/ disconnect devices without powering down the system *12V Power Input supports 1394 Bus Power up to 15 Watts per port *'USB 2.0 Specs' **VIA USB 2.0 Host controller **Compliant with USB Specification Revision 2.0 **Data Transfer rate can be 1.5/12/480Mbps **Compliant with OHCI Specification Rev. 1.0a **(5) down- stream ports can handle high-speed (480Mbps), full-speed (12Mbps) and low-speed (1.5Mbps) **Optional Windows base USB 2.0 EHCI standard driver, for high-speed future **Full compliant with USB 1.0a / 1.1 OHCI standard (full-speed 12Mbps, low-speed 1.5Mbps) **Built-in driver support from Microsoft with Windows 98,2000,ME,XP **Integrated dual-speed USB Data Transfer **Support up to 127 devices **Support devices hot swap and wake-up **Driver Supports for Windows 98SE/ME/2000/XP *'IEEE 1394 Specs' **VIA 1394a Host Controller **Compliant with IEEE 1394 OHCI Specification Revision 1.0 **Data Transfer rate can be 100/200/400Mbps **32-bit CRC generation and checking for receive/transmit packets **(3) Firewire IEEE 1394 ports host adapter to your PC on PCI Bus for high-speed, flexible connectivity and the ability to link up to 63 devices **Compliant with IEEE 1394-1995, P1394a (rev.1.1) and OHCI Specification 1.0 **Supports serial bus data transfer rates of 100, 200 and 400Mbps **32-bit DMA channels for physical memory read/write **Driver Supports for Windows 98SE/ME/2000/XP Features *Easy plug-n-play connectivity and set-up *USB 2.0 data transfer rate up to 480 Mbps, IEEE 1394 data transfer rate up to 400 Mbps *USB 2.0 4 ports support 480Mbps / 12Mbps / 1.5 Mbps transfer rate. Work with various types of USB devices including hub, scanner, printer, video *camera, removable driver, digital camera, ATA / Compact Flash / Smart Media memory card readers and mo *Supports new USB 2.0 devices while being fully backward-compatible with USB 1.1 devices *4 external USB2.0 and 2 external IEEE1394 (FireWire) ports host adapter to your desktop PC *32-bit, 33MHz PCI interface compliant with PCI Plug-n-Play 2.1 *IEEE 1394 2 ports support DV camcorder, hard drive, printer, other 1394 audio/video devices including TV, VCR, DVD with data transfer rate up to 400Mbps *IEEE 1394 ports work with Sony, Panasonic, Cannon and many other DV camcorders for digital video creating/editing *Hot-plug-able feature allows you to connect/ disconnect devices without powering down the system *12V Power Input supports 1394 Bus Power up to 15 Watts per port Minimum OS Requirements *IBM Compatible PC with one free PCI slot. *Windows 98SE, 2000, ME and XP Category:FireWire/IEEE 1394 Adapters